The Metal Morgensterns
by SaharaDesiderata
Summary: AU Story about the three Morgenstern siblings of The Circle: Jonathan, with his silver hair; the silver tongued devil. Jace, the golden angel child w/ his golden locks and Seraphina with her copper curls and her coppery attitude and the coppery aftertaste you get after she punches you in the face! *(Warning, rated M for Severe Language, Violence and Lemons)* Clace & some Clonathan
1. Chapter 1

_Copper Courage_

_Don't think! Thinking takes time and energy and girl, those are luxuries you don't have right now. _I have to run faster! I have to get up speed if I'm going to make this jump. If only I had the _wings_ of an angel, rather than just the _blood_ of one. If only I could_ fly_. There is easily ten meters between these buildings and it is a twenty one story drop if I don't make it. _What?_ Humans can't jump ten meters you say? Well then it's a damn good thing I'm no mundie isn't it? I am a Shadowhunter which is a huge step up from the ordinary, mundane, humans, whom we Shadowhunters are sworn to protect.

I hit the edge of the roof and launch myself off. I visualize coming down smoothly to land on the adjacent building's roof. And just for good measure, I indulge myself for a moment and pretend I _do_ have wings. I picture myself soaring safely and effortlessly across, no sweat. Even with all of my exceptional training and constant experience in the field, I still _narrowly_ avoid missing the jump and the landing isn't nearly so easy. I try to tuck and roll when I land, but I hit something sharp, like a long nail, as I roll and it cuts open my shoulder, through my leather jacket. It's an incredibly deep cut too. No time for an iratze though. I'm still on a mission here.

"Sera, take my hand!" Yells my brother, from up above me. _Above me? _But I'm on the roof! There is no _above me_. Oh, looks like he stole a vampire bike (Unlike_ me_, _they_ actually_ do_ fly). Relieved at the prospect of hitching a ride, I grab for Jonathan's hand with the arm that isn't throbbing in pain and pull myself up. He guns it and we take off, just as the three werewolves finally catch up to me. I can feel their teeth and claws attempting to latch onto my leg as I pull it up just it time and am grateful for my thick boots as we speed off on Jonathan's stolen bike.

* * *

><p>"<em>Would you<em> _fucking _sit still_ Seraphina_? I have to get this iratze finished or you're going to _bleed out all over the floor_!" Jonathan hisses at me.

"Well _I'm sorry_ but we need to get_ back out there_, Jon and this is taking too fucking long! If those three wolves get back to their pack, _before_ I get a chance to wipe their minds with my Downworlder Forgetting Rune, then this whole mission is_ going to shit_ and you and I are going to be in for it _big time_!" I sigh, completely pissed off that we had to stop and heal me.

"Relax Sera, I'm finished." Now come on, I know a shortcut that will bring us out closer to their lair with good enough cover so we can lie in wait for them. I will need you to silence them and freeze them in place _before_ you memory wipe them though, because we'll be close enough to their pack that they might try to run for it and we'll also be within earshot, okay?"

"Yep, I'm on it Jon. How long do we have before we need to meet Jace?" I ask.

"Seventy five minutes. So if this next part goes well for us, we might be able to grab a burger while we wait for him." Jonathan states.

"I can think of a few _better_ ways we can spend that time Jonny." I say, waggling my eyebrows at him.

"Shut up, don't be a _slut_." He shakes his head at me.

"You know _you_ were thinking it _too_, Brother." I laugh.

"You mean about what your coppery curls would look like while you choke on it? Nah, why would I ever think about something like _that_?" He narrows his eyes at me as we climb back onto the bike. I shift so that I'm sitting suggestively close to him and drape my arms low around his muscular abdomen.

"You little _vixen_, you better watch yourself!" He growls as we head off to ambush the werewolves. "Before I _take you up on it_."

"Oh don't make promises that I know you won't keep. I've been begging you to _take me up on it_ for the last three years and you _haven't yet_!" I spit out at him, practically yelling to be heard over the roar of the engine. "You know Jon, I hate to say it but you can be even more of a prude than Jace is." I jibe at him.

"_No way_! I just know not to take your bullshit seriously." He scoffs.

"_My_ bullshit, hey? Oh yeah, well fuckin take _this_ seriously!" I say, pointedly, as I slide my hand down even lower and start rubbing up and down the front of his jeans.

"Will you cut that out? I am trying to fly this thing without _flying us into a building_, unless you'd like to _plummet to our doom_ today, which _I for one_ wouldn't." He exclaims.

"And die a _virgin_? _No thank you_!" I yell.

"Do you ever think about anything else, Sera?" He sighs.

"Not generally, no." I laugh. It's so much fun getting a _rise_ out of him!


	2. Chapter 2

_Silver Steel_

We get to the drop point to meet Jace after grabbing a bite to eat and I secretly wish it could have been _my sister_ I was eating. Fuck she confuses me. One minute it's all _ooh baby, I want you, I need you_ and the next she's all _how dare you think like that you dirty boy, you're my brother and I'm with Jace_. Sometimes I feel it necessary to remind her that _Jace is our brother too_. We were all raised together after his parents were killed and _our_ parents adopted him as a newborn, so he's just as much her brother as I am, if not _biologically_.

Speaking of Jace, he takes his sweet time getting here and keeps us waiting nearly fifteen minutes past the appointed time. Just when we think he isn't going to show, he comes sauntering up. "Sorry I'm late guys. You know how Father can be." He says.

Jace has been back at home having his 'Angel lessons' of course, while we've been doing all the heavy lifting. Since Jace and Seraphina have Angel blood running through their veins, they each attend three extra training sessions a week that are centered around honing their 'special skills'. The lessons are one on one, so Sera has hers on Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday while Jace gets Monday, Wednesday, Friday. Conveniently, missions are almost always during Jace's lessons, so Angel boy gets out of doing all the leg-work. He's kind of like father's secret weapon. Although what he's saving him for I'm not too clear on. Especially considering today was a pretty big mission that we could have used his help with. Oh well.

"Anyway, do you have it?" He asks me, after taking a few minutes first to make out with Sera, _right in front of me_ I might add.

"Here it is." I say, handing him the bag. I watch as he opens it and then abruptly he closes it again, fighting back the nausea. The bag contains the head of Praetor Scott, one of the many werewolves we laid waste to up at the Praetor House this morning. We were almost killed by Praetor Kyle and his bitch Maia Roberts in the process. Not that it would matter to our father if we were. It's all for the greater good you see. Ultimately we're_ all_ expendable.

"Perfect, I'll take this right back to Father. You two have done well, which _I'm_ telling you because I know _he _won't. Were there any complications?" He asks.

"Other than being _chased down_ by the three pesky wolves that escaped, with me having to _steal a demon bike_ to get away from them, while Seraphina gets _sliced open_ on a rusty nail _jumping rooftops _and having to stop and heal her so she wouldn't _bleed to death,_ then tracking down the three wolves _again_ and having her wipe their minds, before they could get back to the New York pack to grab reinforcements? Nah, it was a _synch_."

"You let them _out of your sight_ Jon? What if you hadn't been able to _find_ them again, did you _want _to get ambushed if they had gone for help?" He asks.

"For fucks sake Jace. You _weren't there _so _shove it_. First, Sera couldn't mind wipe them on the fly with us outnumbered and with them gunning for us and I couldn't very well keep a tail on them from the bike while our sister was _bleeding to death _could I? Or maybe you don't give a shit if your _girlfriend_ becomes _collateral damage_ hey Jace?" I'm so fed up with him. He gets _everything _handed to him because he's_ Angel Boy_ and a fucking _Herondale_ to boot; while I get _shit_ except _empty promises_ from Seraphina (who it's obvious that _I_ care more about than _he_ _ever_ will) and abuse from our Father.

"Well obviously not Jon. _Don't be a dick_! But clearly she was just as likely to die if you'd gotten yourselves chased by a whole pack of werewolves if not more so than by bleeding to death. I'm just saying that you should have been thinking long term. You could have still healed her _after_ she gave them the Downworlder Forgetting Rune, you know that, right?" He says, smugly_. Raziel!_ Jace is such a know-it-all.

"By the Angel Jace, _forgive me_, I panicked and made a judgement call okay? I decided to deal with the threat that was more_ imminent to Sera_ instead of a _hypothetical eventuality_. I was looking out for my sister, damn it! _Which is more than I can say about you._" I say, raising my voice somewhat.

"The hell is that supposed to mean? I look out for her _every damn day_." He huffs.

"Right, except when it _really counts_, when we're up to our eyeballs in Demons and Downworlders, and you're _never around_. When's the last time father sent _you_ on a mission, Jace? Tell me _that_!" I say, storming off. I hear him saying goodbye to Sera as I'm leaving.

"Right, well as much as I should probably do damage control now, I have to get this package back to Father. I'm sorry Sera. _You _know I'd never want to see anything happen to you, right?" He sighs.

"Yeah Jace, I'm okay. It's Jon who's pissed at you and I think that it's mostly because you criticized him. He gets enough of that at home." She says, defending me.

"Yeah I know, Ser, I'm sorry." He relents.

"Don't tell _me_, it's Jon who needs to hear it." She sighs.

"Yeah okay, I'll talk to him tonight." He says, kissing her goodbye before disappearing around the corner. _Oh goody, I guess I have to that to look forward to now._


	3. Chapter 3

_Golden Guidance_

_Well, it's not like I don't understand it. He's jealous, obviously that's it._ At the end of the day, I'm the one she's with. She may flirt with him like crazy and torture him with the possibility of it but it's nothing more than false hope. Our parents nearly lost it when the two of _us_ started dating and _I'm_ only related to Seraphina through_ adoption_. Jonathan is her _biological_ brother. Even if she _wanted _to give him a shot, it would most likely be them signing their own death sentences. Sometimes I think that's the only thread I have to hold onto her by. I feel like if it weren't for their blood bond, there'd be no question about who Sera would choose, and it wouldn't be me.

I'm back home now and waiting for Father to finish meeting with his lieutenants so that I can deliver the Praetor head to him. I can't believe they actually succeeded in wiping out the New York Praetor House! Sure, three of the werewolves survived, but that's still a pretty sizable victory for us. I wish I could have been there for it. Sometimes I think my Angel lessons have more to do with keeping me out of the line of fire until the Great War because he will need me then. No one knows what's coming. No one knows what the great Valentine Morgenstern has planned except for his wife and his sons. He would have told Seraphina, too but she can be impulsive and has _absolutely no filter_. We need the element of surprise or else the Clave will have time to prepare. We need them _unprepared_ if the revolution is to have any chance to succeed.

"You wanted to see me, Jace?" He asks me after sending his lieutenants off with their orders.

"Yes Father. Jon and Sera brought this back for you, as promised." I say, dropping the bag onto the desk in front of him. He looks at the contents and a wide smile spreads over his features.

"It's perfect; I want it mounted on a pike in front of the New York Pack Headquarters. I want Maia Roberts to know that we'll be coming for _them_ next. Her and her doggy boyfriend may have survived the attack on the Praetor House but they won't survive this. And after the trouble they caused Seraphina and Jonathan, I want them to _suffer_. And afterwards, I am going to pay a little visit to Lucian Graymark in Idris and personally deliver the heads of Praetor Scott and Maia Roberts to him. I want the werewolves to know how easily they fall here in New York and that the remaining lupine population will crumble like a house of cards once we begin attacking them in the other cities as well. We've started here because it is where the North American Praetor Lupus is based, and I like the message that it sends to begin with _them_."

"Yes Father. I can have that done for you immediately. I will go now and be there and back before they notice anything is amiss." I assure him.

"Perfect, thank you, Jace." He smiles slightly and nods for me to take the bag and depart. I do so, trying not to think about how messy it will be to have to mount this werewolf head on a pike and drive it into the ground. Oh well, that's the kind of thing it means to be a Morgenstern.

* * *

><p>"It went okay." I say as Seraphina and I are lying in bed that night. "I did what had to be done, let's just put it that way. How about you?"<p>

"Yeah, Jon and I had a pretty decent day, after the mission, I guess. We had to meet Mom at Renwick's to fetch supplies through the Idris portal from the Circle members who are stationed there. That's where the Lightwood's and the Penhallows are right now as you know, so I got to see Isabelle and Aline." She grins. Isabelle is her best friend, with Aline a close second, so it's been tough on her with the Lightwoods and Penhallows doing a six month stint abroad for Valentine.

We have several moles in Alicante infiltrating the Clave forces, including Malachi Dieudonne, the Consul himself. So, when supplies are needed, they can be received directly via the portal in the Gard. His term is almost up though, so we have Jia Penhallow running for Consul and Robert Lightwood running for the Inquisitor position. We've also been gradually planting Circle members into the Institutes around the world as well over the last few years. To date, fifteen of the Institutes have a Circle member residing there and six of those Circle members represent their Institutes on the Council. It's handy to have friends in high places when you're organizing a revolution.

"What supplies did we get? I could use a new stele myself." I ask.

"Yeah, there were some steles I think, and a whole box of seraph blades. Izzy threw in some Shadowhunter jewelry for me and there were some more Shadowhunter's Codex's cuz Father's recruiting again." She says.

"Oh good, it'll be nice to have some more _mundies to harass_. We haven't had any new rookies in almost a year." I smirk. Father is continuously making new Shadowhunters with the mortal cup because it's easier if their loyalty is to him from the get-go than trying to sway those loyal to the Clave. Plus we're better off putting unrecognizable newbies in the Institutes because they can just pass themselves off as being from one of the less important Shadowhunter families and no one is the wiser. And Alec Lightwood came up with a brilliant idea which has made it even easier for us to get bodies into Institutes.

He suggested to the Clave that they go back to the old practice of encouraging their young people to travel abroad when they come of age and spend time studying at another Institute. He passed it off as a good experience for the youth themselves as well as the Institutes because the visiting youth may have fresh ideas and better methods of doing some things. They liked the idea and have started promoting it again, so now we can just train up a new member of The Circle of Raziel and pass them off as a visiting Shadowhunter youth. It works every time.

"Yeah, I just hope none of them are good enough to start stealing our missions. The second we start letting ourselves think that father needs any one of us _specifically_ or that we are _irreplaceable_, he'll take the Red Book off my hands and start doling out copies of it to _every new Shadowhunter_ and I'll be _obsolete_. We are only of value to him as long as we're useful." Seraphina sighs.

"Yeah well, I doubt any new Shadowhunter could be doing things like what you and Jonathan did today, even if they _did _have access to the Seraphina Morgenstern collection of original runes. I mean, you two are pretty impressive. Heck, I still can't believe Jon was able to cut the head _clean off_ of Praetor Scott. I know that was a part of the mission, but I'm impressed nonetheless. Werewolves are pretty tough stuff." I tell her, praising my Brother/Parabatai. I want her to see there are no hard feelings between Jon and I.

"_What_? Did he _say_ that he killed Praetor Scott _himself_?" Seraphina asks me, looking bewildered.

"Umm, no, Sera, but I saw the head myself and it was just the two of you there on the mission so it's not as if he had anyone else there to do it for him, right?" I say, not too sure what she's getting upset about.

"Jacque Cenclaire Morgenstern! What do _I_ look like to you _chopped liver_? Why would you _assume_ it was Jonathan?" She must be fuming mad at me. Seraphina _knows_ how much I _hate _my full name. Jacque is for Jocelyn because she raised me and Cenclaire is for Céline Montclaire (aka my birth-mother's maiden name) so I'm told I should be _honored_ by it, but as a _boy _named after _two women_, I personally fail to see the honor in it. So, I use the two first letters of each name and go by Jace. It's short, it's easy and it's a _hell of a lot_ more masculine.

"Seraphina, are you telling me that _you personally_ decapitated Praetor Scott yourself then? What did you do, invent a Now-your-head-falls-off Rune?" I smirk, trying with my lame attempt at humor to calm the _raging tempest_ _that is my girlfriend/sister_.

"No,_ asshole_! I took an _extremely sharp silver blade_ and brought it down on the unsuspecting Praetor, _slicing through his neck_. And because of the regenerative healing properties that werewolves have, the fucker stayed conscious for approximately _twelve seconds_, during which time I recited the Loyalty Oath because I wanted him to know that he was being ended at the hands of The Circle. Jonathan, was _getting his ass handed to him,_ by Praetor Kyle at the time. Thank you, very much!" She huffs.

"Hm, well had I known _that_ earlier, I could have told Father. _He_ probably would have had you nominated for _daughter of the year _or something. You're definitely a _Morgenstern,_ Seraphina, that's for certain." I say, more to myself than to her. I don't know which I find more unsettling, the fact that Sera _severed a man's head_, or that she seems to want a _pat on the back _for it. She's definitely Valentine's daughter alright. It's moments like these when I almost find myself wishing we were a _normal_ family.


	4. Chapter 4

_Copper Curiosity_

I really have a knack for getting in over my head when it comes to personal matters. I can slaughter a Demon or a Downworlder with no trouble but when it comes to matters of the heart… fucked if I_ ever_ know what I'm supposed to be doing. I can't stop thinking about how screwed up this whole thing has gotten. I mean seriously, maybe I should just go pick out some cute little mundie and have my father feed him the Mortal Cup so that my brothers don't have to _fight over me anymore_. I mean it's so ridiculous, right? I should be able to just be with who I want and not have to think twice about it. Except that's the problem, _I have no _idea_ what I want_.

Jace and I started hanging out more often, back when I turned twelve and began to develop a figure. I liked his cocky, self-assured air and sarcastic humor. And he always acted like, I was just a girl and he was just a boy and there was nothing weird about it, even when there was. It made it easier. I didn't have to feel guilty. I could just be myself, falling in love with a boy, going on dates. I could sometimes forget that we were all just pieces on our father's chess board, soldiers in a war against The Clave. I could be a kid and enjoy life. He gave that to me and I appreciated it.

I suppose in the back of my mind, there has always been this thing with Jonathan, but it was different. More like, a pipe dream. A fairytale I could always tell myself. Like, '_On another world, in a land far away, there was a prince and a princess…_' That kind of thing, but as everyone knows, fairy tales aren't real. So, like all forms of make believe, I put it away, knowing that it could never be. But I guess he didn't.

For me, I tease him about it and bring it up sometimes, because it keeps the fantasy alive. It's something I can go home and think about when no one else is around, _if_ you know what I mean. It's not something I would ever act on. Not because I necessarily believe it's _wrong_ or I give a _singular fuck_ about what anyone else thinks. No, I just don't entertain the idea in any real way because, well, I had a really fucked up nightmare as a child and it scared me out of ever crossing that bridge. I'll tell you about it but you'll think I'm bat shit crazy (although you probably already do anyway).

When we were kids, our parents always made a really big deal about our special blood and they also made a point of educating us on everything involving the Shadow world. They taught us the history of how the Nephilim came to be as well as how the different Downworlder species came about. And it just so happened that the day they first explained to us about how Jace and I have _angel_ blood and Jonathan has _demon_ blood, was also the day we learned that faeries were originally born of demons and angels.

So, being young and having an overactive imagination, that night I went to bed. I dreamed that Jonathan and I got married and had children, _a lot_ of children. And they were all born as this strange hybrid species of Shadowhunter meets Faerie. They had seraph blades and wore powerful runes but they were malicious, with sharp teeth and fathomless black eyes and grey skin and little jagged wings and scales and you could see their bones and it was _awful_! After that, I put away the fairytale of a perfect life with my brother, and I keep it in a little box. Sometimes it lives in the land of _crushed dreams_, turned to ash by _cold reality_. Other times I take it out and revive it a little, enough to borrow it for my spank bank.

That's the problem I keep getting into lately. That's why I've turned up the heat on my 'harmless flirtation'. It's like the fantasy has taken on a life of its own and I can't put it away anymore. Nowadays, half the time when I'm making out with Jace, I'm secretly picturing Jonathan. There have even been times when I've come frighteningly close to saying the wrong name. I've got to get a handle on this crap! The two of them are _Parabatai_ for Raziel's sake and they're supposed to be _best friends_. I don't want to be the thing that comes between them! I'd rather die than watch that happen. But I know that, without my meaning to, it's already _starting_ to happen. And frankly, I don't know what to do.

So, I'm sitting in our hallway, stewing on this particular subject, when I overhear one of Father's lieutenants enter his office to speak with him. He thinks I'm in the training room, because that's where I'm supposed to be, but I can't bring myself to train right now. So, he speaks freely. And I take it upon myself to eavesdrop, against my better judgement.

"After the New York werewolves are finished off, we'll be splitting into two main groups for the next phase. Half of our existing forces will continue hitting lycanthrope packs in other cities, while the other half will begin by taking out the New York vampire clan. Now, I'll be benching Seraphina until after the vampires are dealt with because I don't want her knowing about that part of the plan until _after_ its successful completion. She became pretty good friends with Simon Lewis while he was training to be a Shadowhunter, before the unfortunate incident of his transformation. And I'm told he has been working his way up through the ranks and has recently ascended to the position of clan leader. Evidently, he is as good at being a filthy Downworlder as he was as a Shadowhunter, so that's too bad, but they have to be dealt with.

"I would simply put her on the werewolf missions, but if anyone let it slip what the home crew were up to, I can't be guaranteed that she wouldn't try to interfere. I know she's loyal to our cause but for all I know she might insist I keep him alive and set about creating a rune to cure vampirism or some such nonsense. I just can't afford any setbacks right now, so I'm putting her on the bench." He sighs.

I've heard enough. I storm into the room and march up to my father with steam practically pouring out of my ears. "You're_ not_ benching me! You think I can't control my emotions? Fine! Then put me on the damned werewolf missions. You're afraid I'll _find out_? Well, I_ just did_! I'm very sorry for speaking out of turn here Sir and I mean no disrespect, but I would like to be of some use to you, rather than sitting around _twiddling my thumbs_. You can send the boys along if you need someone to _keep tabs on me, _by all means, but _please_ do not make me sit this one out! You need me _now_, more than _ever_! You _know _I'm right, Father?" I plead, putting on my best puppy dog eyes and playing the 'Daddy's little girl' card for all it's worth.

"Seraphina, do you honestly expect me to believe that you are capable of killing werewolves, knowing that meanwhile a former friend of yours may be dying? If I have you on a mission, I need to know that you are able to fully focus. Do you honestly think you can promise me that?"

"Yes Sir, one hundred percent, Sir. _Simon Lewis_ was dead to me the _first time he died_ when he should have_ stayed dead_ instead of _crawling out of a grave_ like the _leech _that he is now. I shed my tears for him at that time and haven't given it a second thought since. What happened to _him_ is a perfect example of why we _need_ to wipe every damned Downworlder off the face of this planet. So that more innocent lives are not ended in a similar fashion. I would not have joined The Circle of Raziel and begun reciting the loyalty oath from the age of ten if I didn't believe in the cause. You raised me to know what we're fighting for, and I believe in the fight, Sir. If you'd like I can prove it by bring you Simon Lewis myself."

"Thank you, Seraphina, however that won't be necessary my dear. I believe you. I won't have you anywhere near the Lewis leech though. If you'd like to be on a crew, I _will _send you on the lupine hunt and you can continue exterminating werewolves, since you've proven to be so good at it. And I can send Jonathan with you, so that you'll be protected. Unfortunately I need Jace here, you understand, don't you?" He presses, willing me to accept his offer.

"Of course, Sir, whatever you think is best. Thank you for allowing me to contribute." I nod and head off to prepare for the attack on the New York Pack Headquarters, which is all set to move forward _tonight_.


	5. Chapter 5

***Warning: Extreme violence contained in this chapter***

_Silver Strength_

"Your team is all set, Blackwell? I cannot abide any mistakes tonight. Our father considers you an _asset_, now is your chance to prove to me that you are_ indeed_ worthy of the trust he has placed in you. My sister and I will be taking point on this mission and on all future Lupine hunts, so you and your crew will be answering to me, got it?" I firmly state, leaving no room for questions.

"Yes Sir, my men are at your disposal, of course Sir. We await your orders." He replies, looking to me for his next command.

"Very well then, as soon as Seraphina arrives, we move out. We'll hit the Pack Headquarters from _this_ side street _here_. Sera and I will diverge from the rest of the group when we get close, because _we'll _be heading straight into the heart of the Pack to get at Maia Roberts and her lieutenants. The rest of you are meant to provide a distraction for us, coming through the main doors of the police station, while we locate Maia's office and hit her there. Our informant on the inside says that's where she'll be and we have no reason to believe otherwise." _Especially since our informant has been told we have our hands on a cure for Lycanthropy, which she'll get if she cooperates. _I laugh, inwardly.

Just then, in waltzes _the most beautiful goddess_ I have _ever_ laid eyes on. Her shapely, slender but muscular, legs are adorned in tight, leather, gear leggings. With stiletto leather boots zipped to just below the knee, decorated all around with a series of painful looking metal spikes and covered in runes to make them easier to run in. But _that _isn't the best of it. Her black leather, corset style gear top, laces in the front. It remains open enough, to intentionally offer a generous peak at her cleavage and even a slight glimpse of her firm, muscular abdomen. Of course, the leather gear jacket she wears over it can be zipped up for protection, as it will be during the battle, but for now it hangs open. Her beautiful copper curls spill over, cascading intentionally out of the clip that holds them firmly in place, again adorned with runes to prevent enemies from grasping her hair in battle.

My breath catches in my throat as I look Seraphina over. Is this _really _the _same _little sister I used to torment, tugging at her _pigtails_? Can she really have blossomed into _the most beautiful creature on the planet_ overnight? By the Angel, she was beautiful _before,_ but now? She is an absolute vision. It takes all of my waning willpower to remember that we are on a mission. As I tear my glance away from her, and back to the maps adorning the table in front of me, I can still feel the pull to look at her, but I fight it. Now is not the time for fantasies. Now is the time to begin the task set out before us. Our mission: to bring Maia Roberts' and Jordan Kyle's heads to our father, and bring the New York Pack to its knees.

"What did I miss?" She whispers in my ear, standing intentionally as close to me as possible, bending to read the maps over my shoulder. "Is Blackwell's crew ready, Jonathan? You've briefed them on the mission?" She asks, resting her hand on mine and gazing up at me intently.

"Yes, we were only waiting on you, _Sister._" I say, somewhat bitterly, reminding her of our _familial bond,_ since she seems to have _forgotten it_ tonight.

"Good, then let's go slaughter us some filthy dogs, shall we? _I wish to bathe in their blood tonight_!" She exclaims, loud enough to get all of Blackwell's team cheering. And as we set out from our temporary base of operations (a loft in Chinatown), I hear them all singing the Circle song that has been our anthem since Seraphina came up with it as a child, and can't I help but joining in.

_ It is not enough to be Nephilim, if you're loyal to the Clave. _

_To tolerate what's Downworld doesn't make you very brave. _

_I'd rather be a Mundie if us Shadowhunters ain't, _

_Allowed to do a damn thing to those of Demon's taint._

_ Oh if the Clave and Council were reasonable folk, _

_They wouldn't treat our mandate, like some unimportant joke. _

_We wouldn't need the Circle if the Clave were doing fine, _

_So go ahead, abandon yours, but I'm protecting mine!_

* * *

><p>When we near the abandoned police station where the New York Pack resides, I pull Blackwell aside for some last minute directives. "Okay, Sera will use her runes to locate Maia's office and get us into it. You know what to do. And I doubt I need to remind you that father doesn't want <em>any<em> wolves walking away from this. It is _your _job to get a silver blade or bullet into every single one of those beasts. Just as it's _our_ job to _destroy their leaders_, are we _clear_?"

"Yes Sir, none of my men came here to do any less than that, Sir." Samuel Blackwell nods.

"Good, then. This is where we leave you. Don't move in until you have our signal that we're in place, right? Good luck!"

"Affirmative and same to you, Sir." He says as Sera and I disappear around the corner into the alley that leads to the precinct building. She takes my arm to draw a few last minute runes for me. She gives me her potent variation of a Mendelin rune and one for herself, as well as Soundless runes for both of us. If we want to pull this off, the wolves _can't _know we are there until we're _upon them_. And because we're dealing with wolves in particular, she also administers Odorless runes, so they can't scent us out either.

Last but not least, she places a Sentient rune on her palm and proceeds to speak to it. I am the only one who has ever seen her do this, and though I have seen it several times, it still amazes me. "Take us, to the portion of the precinct building, where opening a doorway will place me _directly behind_ Maia Roberts, or as close to it as possible, please and thank you." She whispers to the rune. And her hand lights up with directions for us to follow, similar to that of a GPS.

"That is so fucking hot." I can't help but say. "You are like _the_ _most powerful woman on the planet_." I sigh, wistfully.

"You can tell me that _after_ our mission is a success, Jonathan. It's only powerful _if it works_." She says in all seriousness. I follow her as we creep closer to the building, until we are finally upon it. The rune points up one story, directly above us. "We'll have to climb." She says. "Give me your arm." I comply, as she puts an extremely potent Surefooted rune on both of us and we begin to scale the wall.

"This is definitely _not_ what I had pictured." I laugh. "I feel a bit like _Batman _right now."

"_Muffin_! Try it in _heels_." She states, picking up on the subtle complaint in my tone. "Now stop_ whining_ and _climb faster_!"

"Yes Ma'am." I say, taking one hand off the wall to raise it in mock salute. By now, Sera has reached the height that the rune led us to and I am rushing to catch up. She draws with her stele on the wall and it becomes translucent like a one way window to the room within. And indeed, it_ is _Maia's office. We had anticipated that she'd have her _mongrel boyfriend _with her, and he is. Also in the room with them are Maia's second in command, Bat Velasquez and the other wolf who escaped the Praetor House, I think his name is Nick.

"Okay, while I get into position behind Maia, you sneak around to where Jordan is. Praetor Kyle should be your _first _kill, while I'm dealing with Maia. The two of them are our top priority." Seraphina whispers, starting to draw the rune that will dissolve the wall and allow us to enter the room.

"Wait _just a doggone minute here_! Who said _you_ were said you were _calling the shots on this mission_, Sera? Father left _me_ in charge of Blackwell's crew, so that means, _you_ answer to _me_." I say, exasperated that she's trying yet again to boss me around.

"Okay, Jonny. If you can _honestly_ tell me that I haven't _got you by the balls_, then sure, _you_ can give _me_ the orders." She says smugly, waiting for my response. I remain silent. "You may be in charge of _Blackwell's crew_, and that's _fine_. But for as long as you continue _panting after me_, then where _the two of us_ are concerned, _I_ am in charge of _you_." She smiles mischievously at me, batting her gorgeous lashes. "Do you disagree?" She asks.

"Just make sure you deal with Maia swiftly, before she has a chance to bark any orders out. If you can promise me that, then I really don't care who takes the lead on this okay?" I say through gritted teeth and sigh, not wanting her to know just how much she gets under my skin. It's hard for it not to be obvious though, when our father keeps _throwing us together _like this.

"Oh don't worry, Jonathan, she won't even have a chance to _scream_." She says, running her fingers along the side of my cheek. "Now, let's _do this_, shall we?" She smiles.

Seraphina turns back to the wall now and finishes the rune that melts it away, leaving an open space the size of a doorway where wall used to be. She slips quickly through it and I make my way through after her. By the time I get into position, behind Praetor Kyle, I look back to where Maia Roberts has been standing by our point of entry. There is blood already pouring down from her slit throat now, as Seraphina materializes from behind her, where before, no one was visible. I pull my silver blade out of its sheath before _my _rune fades and Jordan notices I'm there.

He won't be noticing _anything_ now though, as my blade slices cleanly through his neck, severing his head from his body. It falls to the floor with a thump and at the same time, Sera has pulled her phone out to text the word '_NOW' _to Blackwell's crew.

"I _told you_ she wouldn't have a chance to _scream_." She says to me as she separates Maia's lifeless head from her body. "Now, would _you _like to deal with _these two_, or _shall I_?" She grins.

"Well, since _Nick here_ was with Maia and Jordan when they _chased us through New York and nearly got you killed_, I'd like the chance to rough him up a little bit if you don't mind. Bat's all yours though, if you'd like." I say, staring daggers at little Nicky boy.

"Sure thing, _Boss_." She winks at me, getting an obvious kick out of the power she wields over me. She makes her way over to where Bat stands, frozen at the sight of Maia's head on the desk, where Sera has placed it. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Has Batty Watty been a _bad boy_? Just _standing there_ while his widdle pack weader gets her head swiced off? That's poor form Batty Watty. _Poor form indeed_." Sera says as she raises her foot up and kicks him in the chest so hard he stumbles. "If I were one of your little _puppy fwiends_, I'd be ashamed of you. And if I were _Maia_, I'd have been _sorely disappointed_." She says kicking him again. He nearly loses his balance, obviously too much in shock to think of fighting back.

"Not so fast you don't!" I say, turning back to my task at hand, just as Nicky boy makes a run for the door. I sprint after him, grateful for Swift and Agility runes. "You and I have some business to attend to." I say as I grab him roughly by the jacket and hurl him against the wall away from the door.

"This is for _Maia!_" Seraphina yells as she punches Bat in the face with her brass knuckles.

"_What the hell do mean_?" He spits out, along with a great deal of blood.

"You were her _second in command_! It was _your_ job to _protect her from us_! She's _dead _because of _you_, _because you failed her!" _She screams. "She may have been a mangy dog, but to an extent she was also a _woman_. So, on behalf of women _everywhere_, I would like to let _you know_ what an _extremely sorry excuse for a man you are_. In fact, your incompetence is yet another example of why _you mutts_ shouldn't be allowed to live.

"Tell me, what good is it to have unnatural strength and speed, if you can't even use them to _protect your own pack leader_? Huh Batty Watty? That's _enough_ of this, you bore me." She sighs and kicks him one last time, right through the opening in the wall and watches as he falls, down to the sidewalk below. Being a werewolf, the fall alone wouldn't have killed him, but Blackwell has posted a guard outside while they storm the building and he finishes the job now, putting poor Bat out of his misery. Death is probably preferable to him than Sera and her mind games though.

Nicky boy appears to be back in the action now, after his _appointment with the wall_, and he comes charging at me, full speed. "Aarrggghhhhh!" he yells in some sort of guttural battle cry, claws and canines bared.

I step aside at the last possible second, so that he doesn't have enough time to stop, and I just so happen to have been standing in front of the opening in the wall. He realizes it was a trick and begins to frantically twist around, eyes wide, grabbing at the wall, trying to keep himself from hurtling through the opening. He manages to grab onto the inside edges of the wall with both hands and is holding himself up. "Hmm, well, let's see. What do you say Nicky boy? Why don't we play a little game, huh? I like to call it, 'Let's count Nick's mistakes', okay?" I grin and squat down in front of the struggling werewolf.

"Mistake number one, surviving the Praetor House slaughter. That was a dumb move on your part. The alternative would have been quick and painless, whereas, _this won't be_." I say and proceed to use my silver pocket knife to remove one of Nick's fingers. He begins to scream in agony, nearly losing his grip on the wall, which becomes slippery with the blood now pouring from his wound.

"Mistake number two, chasing _my sister and I_ afterward, because, _that _only succeeded in _aggravating us further_." I say, sawing off a second finger slowly, drawing it out to prolong his pain. "Oh, and we mustn't forget mistake number three, cornering my sister on those rooftops, causing her to be injured. _I don't like it_ when my sister gets injured." I say, slicing into another finger. This proves to be too much for Nicky boy. He lets go of the blood soaked wall with his injured hand and tries desperately to keep hanging on with the other.

Sera marches over and exhales in frustration. "_Enough of this_! The others are probably nearly done with the rest of the pack and we don't want to be the ones holding up the show. _Coochie, coochie, coo! _She smiles in her best imitation of baby talk, reaching down simultaneously to tickle Nick under the arm that has been holding all his weight. His arm jerks instinctively and he slips, falling to the grown below. Again, Blackwell's guard sweeps in for the kill. "Let's go!" Sera says, putting the heads of Maia and Jordan in a cloth grocery bag she's found and slinging it over her shoulder.

She holds her hand out for me to take, and we head out into the main part of the precinct building, where Blackwell's men are still battling the wolves, but obviously winning. Since _our_ objective is complete, we walk directly through the ensuing battle toward the front doors. Just before heading outside, Sera stops in her tracks and snaps her fingers as if she's just remembered something important. "Sera, what is it?" I ask, curious what it could possibly be.

"I almost forgot my_ bath_!" She says, and walks over to one of the nearby werewolves, engaged in fighting on of our fellow Circle members. She pulls out her silver blade and hacks the werewolf's head off. Then she proceeds to hold it up over her own head, while its blood pours down, soaking her. She gives it a final shake and flings it at another of the werewolves, knocking him to the ground. "Say, that gives me an idea. Want to _stay a while_ and _play ten pin_ Jon?" She grins, eyes wide. I shake my head and all but yank her out the doors.

"Let's go, Crazy Pants. We have to get these heads back to father. And you, my avenging Angel, _need a shower_." I sigh, completely exhausted as we make our way up the street, with Sera swinging the bag of heads and humming the Circle song happily away to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

_Golden Guts_

I can't _believe it_. When they walk into the library tonight, where I have been reading, waiting for Jon and Sera to get home, my girlfriend is apparently _covered head to toe, in werewolf blood_. My jaw drops open as I look up at her. She notices my surprise and she grins. "Honey, I'm home!" She exclaims, throwing her arms wide as if she expects me to rush into them. All I can do is shake my head.

"_Shower_, _NOW_!" I exclaim, exercising what little authority I have with my free-spirited little pixie. "You smell like a bloody wet dog, Seraphina!" I grimace. She laughs at my expression of disgust.

"Not until I get _these_ to Father. He's expecting us. Where is he, in his study?" She asks, holding up a blood soaked, cloth grocery bag for me to see.

"Yeah, I think that's where you'll find him. You'll wash up _just_ as soon as you're done, then?" I plead.

"Yeah, yeah, fine, fine, s_poil sport_." She sighs, spinning on her heel and dragging Jonathan down the hallway to find our father. I imagine she's going to get brownie points with Daddy dearest for the show of gore as well as performing yet another successful werewolf massacre. It'd be nice if he'd give Jonathan some of the credit as well for these missions, but we all know better than to expect that. Jonathan is basically brought along as a glorified bodyguard and protection for Sera, but Father always _tells him_ he's in charge, knowing that Seraphina has Jon whipped anyway. Just don't say that to Jon of course, I think he's oblivious to the fact.

* * *

><p>I decide I'm done with reading, for the time being and I figure I'll surprise Seraphina when she gets out of the shower. They should be done meeting with Father by now, so she's probably already washing up. We each have our own en-suite bathrooms, because Father wants us able to be ready at a moment's notice, which we can't do if we're waiting for our turn in the shower. So I decide to slip into Sera's room and wait for her there.<p>

To my surprise, Jonathan is sitting perched on her bed with a _direct line of sight_ to her shower because she has _left her bathroom door open_. The shower itself is made of clear glass and is not currently steamed up in the slightest, so he's getting an excellent view. To his credit, he isn't touching himself, which is surprising, considering the show Sera is putting on (which is _obviously_ intentional).

"Do you want me to go make some popcorn?" I ask, sitting down on the bed beside him. "It would only take me a minute." I offer, dripping with sarcasm.

"Nah, kick back and enjoy, man. She can't be in there _all_ day." He smirks, clearly trying to make light of the situation.

"_I _wasn't _invited_, but _thanks_." I say, about to stand up and leave the room.

"Wait, Jace! Sera's _your _girlfriend, I seriously doubt you need an invitation in order to watch her shower. I'm sure she left the door open hoping _you'd_ show up anyway. It certainly wasn't for _my_ benefit._ I'm_ not that lucky." He says, obviously hoping I'm not upset with him. "I figured she'd kick me out when I made a point of staying but since she didn't I've been trying to burn the image into my memory, since, I surely won't get another opportunity like this." He smirks.

"Oh, I _doubt_ that is the case. If she knew you were here, and was simply _tolerating_ your presence, it would have just been a _straight up shower_, no fuss. Nah, this is _your_ show man, enjoy it, I'm _out_." I say, and am about to leave, when Sera finally notices I've been here and motions for me to join her. I shake my head and turn toward the door, only to find Jonathan standing in my way.

"Either way, Jace, I'm not letting you storm out of here all _pissed_ at her. That's not cool man, she's just _taking a shower_, it's not like she's _cheating on you_." He says, obviously intent on keeping me here. Fine, if he seriously wants to hash this out, I'll play along.

"Yeah well, it's not _fidelity to me_ that's keeping her faithful. It's only the fact that she doesn't wanna get her _ass whipped_ for _banging you_ Jon! If she thought for a single second that the Rents would look the other way on this, she'd be _all over you_! Don't you get it? She doesn't _want_ me Jon, _she wants you_!" I'm practically screaming at him now, even though none of this is actually his fault. I mean, he's as helpless when it comes to Seraphina as I am, but I _have to_ get this off my chest and he brought it up, so sue me! He looks as if I just punched him in the stomach and knocked all the wind out of him. Neither of us noticed the water shutting off part way through my tirade.

"You don't _honestly think that_, do you?" He asks, so quietly that I almost don't hear him.

"Yeah, Jon, I do. And before you tell me it's not true, don't bother. I've _read her diary_, so I know _exactly_ where I stand." I sigh, hanging my head. I'm so tired of dealing with all of this melodrama. Sera has come out of the bathroom now and is standing between us.

"Oh yeah, and did you happen to read the sections about_ you_, or just the ones about _Jon_, Jace?" She asks. "Did you read the part where I said that if it wasn't for having _the greatest boyfriend on the planet_, I probably would have gone _insane by now_? Or how about the part where I said _I would rather die that hurt you_? Or the part where I wrote about all of the reasons _I'm glad that I fell in love with you_? Did you actually focus on any of the _good parts_, or just dwell on my conflicting feelings for Jonathan? You see, Jace, there are _two sides_ to every coin but it seems you're intent on only calling tails and never heads." She sighs, lying down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"You really put all that stuff in there about me?" I ask, feeling super vulnerable but not wanting to show it.

"Yeah, I did, Baby because, regardless of whatever else I feel for _Jonathan, _I am _still in love with you_, Jace. And that's not likely to change, okay?" She assures me, looking up at me through the lashes of those beautiful green eyes. And for once, it doesn't feel like she's playing games. For once, this seems like the genuine truth of the matter. It's like we're finally getting a glimpse of the real Seraphina, beneath all the bravado and theatrics. This is the side of her that I fell in love with. This is the girl that I was afraid of losing. The one who I would fight to the death for, if it ever came down to it. The one who, it seems, _doesn't plan on leaving me after all_.

I rush into her arms, and begin kissing her fiercely. I allow myself, for just a moment, to forget that Jonathan is still in the room and that we were just fighting. I even manage to forget we are on the eve of war. For a few precious moments in time, there is only Seraphina, with one hand on my ass and the other tangled in my hair. _My_ Seraphina, with lips, that taste like ginger and teeth that bite at me playfully. My _beautiful girlfriend_. My _precious sister_. The _love of my life_. The girl who means more to me, than practically anything else in the world.

And it's at that moment when it all comes crashing back and I realize that in getting caught up in this moment, I have completely disregarded the feelings of _the only_ other person on the planet who means as much to me. I realize, that right next to the bed we're kissing on, probably _in agony right now_, stands my own Parabatai, my brother, the other half of myself. And here I am, most likely traipsing on his heart. "Sera stop!" I say, pulling quickly away. "We can pick this up later. I have to go and run an errand for Father, and the two of you should probably talk, okay?" I say, directing that last part to both Jon and Sera.

"_Just _talk?" She asks, quietly enough for only me to hear.

"I didn't_ say that_. Just, _be done with the head games_, okay Sera? Either you want him or you don't but don't fucking _string him along_, okay? Cuz that's just not fair Babe, and I think you know that." I sigh, pressing my forehead against hers, still talking quietly.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just scared, Jace. What _should I do_ about Jonathan?" She asks, searching my eyes for her answer.

"That's _up to you and Jon_, Babe. But just know that, whatever happens on that particular front, I'm not gonna _be an ass_ about it. Nothing that happens _between_ _you and Jonathan_ is gonna affect _you and me_, Sera. I promise you this, okay?" I smile.

"Thank you Jace. At least I'm assured of you, even if _the rest of my life goes to shit_. At least I have _us_. You really are my Angel, Jace." She says, giving me one last kiss before sending me on my merry way.

"And you are my little _Fallen Angel_, Baby!" I laugh. Using my naughty little pet name for her, because in spite of Seraphina having _angel blood_, she is still so damn devilish!


	7. Chapter 7

_Copper Curves_

After Jace leaves the room, things get really awkward with Jonathan. I don't know what to say to him. I'm pretty sure he thought all of my dirty talk up to now was just in fun. Now Jace has made it obvious to Jonathan that it's more than that and then intentionally left us alone together. If I didn't know Jace so well, I'd think this was some kind of a test, but no. He wouldn't have done this if he didn't want Jonathan and me to actually address what's between us.

"So are we gonna talk about this, or would you rather pretend Jace didn't just say all of that stuff about your feelings for me?" Jonathan asks, finally breaking the silence.

I sigh, walking over to him. "Actually no, I'd rather _not_ talk about it, Jon. Because the only thing I am _good at doing _with words is _getting into trouble_. Can I just, _show you_ instead?" I ask, resting my hand on his shoulder.

He sighs, resting his hand on top of mine. "Yes, but just know that anything that happens is a risk, because if anyone ever finds out, it could blow up in our faces." His eyes are shining. It is clear Jon is torn between what he wants and what he feels is appropriate. That makes it my job to reassure him.

"I know and that means we just have to be careful, so I'm going to go lock the door." I smile. When I come back to Jon a minute later, I throw my arms around him and begin kissing him with a fire and intensity that, judging by his reaction, he has never felt before.

"Seraphina, are you absolutely sure you want to do this? Cuz if not, I can still leave and pretend this never happened. But if I stay, there is no turning back." He says, looking into my eyes.

"I get that this changes things between us, Jon, regardless and I'm fine with that. But I also don't want you getting the wrong idea. All I can promise you is _tonight_. I can't speak for the future, or even what tomorrow will bring. And you have to remember that I'm still with Jace. He has promised not to let what happens, between you and I, affect our relationship. I owe him at least the same guarantee. So you have to know that your _best case_ scenario here, you'd still be _sharing me_. And that's _only an option_ if this goes well _and_ Jace doesn't change his mind. There are a lot of variables here, so you have to know that this _could be_ a one shot deal, okay. I don't want to hurt you, Jon. If the idea of this remaining in the realm of something _casual_ and _temporary_ is enough to change your mind about going forward with it, I can respect that." I say.

"Sera, I'm not going to lie to you. If it was solely up to me, I would be with you forever. But that doesn't mean that I _expect that_. All I ask, is for you to willingly be with me tonight, since Jace has given us permission _and then _see how we feel about it, okay? All I want is a shot here. Can you just promise me that_ if_ after tonight, you find yourself still wanting this to continue, you _will_ fight for us? Because I'm in the same boat as Jace here, and if half of your attention is the most I can ever expect, then half of it is what I have to contend with. But I don't want you giving up on the _possibility of us_ unless you genuinely decide that _you don't want to be with me_. Okay?" He asks, searching my eyes for his answer.

"Yes. You have my word. Unless you somehow horrify me out of wanting you, I will talk to Jace and find out how far his generosity actually goes with all of this, okay?" I smile. Jonathan laughs, obviously relieved by my answer. "Now come here, because _I need you to kiss me_, _right now_." I say, clenching his shirt in my fists and pulling him roughly the last bit of distance to press up against me. I place one hand behind his neck and the other on the small of his back drawing him even closer, feeling him stiffen at our proximity.

"_Seraphina, I love you_." He breathes between kisses.

"I know, Jon. I know." I grin, making him eager for a different response, which he may or may not get eventually, depending on how things go.

"Now, I need to know how much experience you have Jon, because it affects how we proceed from here." I ask, looking into his dark eyes, seeing the hunger there. "I know you haven't exactly had a lot of girlfriends, so, just _how green are you_?"

"None, Sera, I have _no experience_. Those kisses we just shared _were my first ever_, if you must know." He sighs, obviously embarrassed by that fact. "I've just never been able to take an interest in other girls, only you."

"That's actually really hot, Jon. Don't be shy. I'm not exactly a pro myself. Jace was my first and he's been my only, but we _do_ have _a lot of sex_, so I can definitely show you what to do, alright?" I smirk. "And if you've _never _kissed anyone before, then _wow_, you are obviously a _natural_ at that because I never would have known it if you hadn't told me. You kiss very well." I grin. "Mmm, now, let's see _what else_ you are a _natural _at!" I laugh, pulling him down onto my bed.

* * *

><p>After practically an hour of making out, I grasp Jonathan's hand and place it between my legs. "I, oh, what do I, er, how do I?" He asks, chewing on his lip in contemplation. I smile up at him.<p>

"Don't worry baby, _I'll guide you_, okay?" So I proceed to show him where and how to use his fingers on me and he picks it up pretty easily, even bringing me close a couple of times. "Oh, by the Angel, I want you, Jonathan!" I gasp and move to straddle his hips. "I'm going to do something to you, okay? I want you to let me know if you like it." I smile. He gives me a nod and I lower my mouth onto him and begin to teach him all about one of my favourite pursuits.

"Oh _Seraphina_! Oh gosh! Oh wow, _I've… never… felt… anything… like… this… before!_" He grunts, barely able to speak as I administer my talented tongue on him. I happen to be lacking a gag reflex, which Jace has always seemed to enjoy.

"Oh Baby, you ain't seen _nothin' yet!_" I laugh, removing my mouth and coming back up to begin kissing him again. He pulls back for a moment from the kiss and looks into my eyes.

"Is there, some version of what you just did that I might be able to do to you?" He asks. _Smart boy, _I think laughing inwardly.

"You mean you want me to teach you how to use _your_ tongue on _me_?" I ask, batting my eyelashes innocently. Sadly he can read me so well that he reads between the lines.

"Huh, I'm guessing that was the _right question _to ask, wasn't it?" He laughs.

"Yeah, only a lottle bit." I say, using my catch phrase _(you know, like whenever you would normally say 'a little bit' as an understatement, because what you really mean is a lot)._

"Well good, then teach me!" He says, lowering himself, getting ready to follow my instructions. _Damn! This is gonna be a good night!_

* * *

><p>When I finally stop quivering from the enjoyment of Jonathan's tongue, we move on to other things.<p>

"Are you _sure _you want to go through with this, Jon? I mean you only have the one virginity to lose. Are you sure you want to give it to your guano crazy little sister? I mean, you _do_ know I'm certifiable, right?" I ask, hovering just above the point of no return, waiting for his answer, not lowering myself onto him until he gives me the go ahead.

"You're not _that_ crazy, Sera. And yes, I'm sure." He says, pulling me downward, making the decision for both of us. I immediately begin lifting and lowering my body, to which he responds with glorious moans of pleasure.

"Yes, I am, Jonathan. You've inherited all of Mom's compassion to temper your demon blood. You're _better_, _by nurture_, than you had _any right to be_, _by nature_. I on the other hand, take _entirely_ after Daddy dearest. There is not a more devoted Circle member to be found than I. I am wholly committed to the cause and one day, when Father is finally installed as the head of the new Clave and Council, I fully intend that he should name me as his eventual successor. And _everything_ I do in the meantime is directed towards _making that happen_. Now, _Jace_ knows all of that, and he stands by me in spite of it. So, I ask you, _dear Brother, how about you_?" I say, not slowing my motions while making my speech.

"Yes, I stand by you. I love you _wholeheartedly,_ my beautiful Sister. I don't mind that you are like our father, he is a great man devoted to a great cause and it doesn't hinder my opinion of you that you aspire to be like him. You _are _his daughter. It is fitting that you should want to be like him, though he has many enemies. Frankly, my darling, it wouldn't matter two licks to me _what _your aspirations were. You could, want to watch the world burn and I would, gladly hand you the match. You could never do anything to make me stop loving you. Which is why, I hope that you will be gentle with my heart. You see, you wield a great power over me, My Sister. A power that I hope you won't abuse." He gasps and I pick up speed.

In this moment, I want nothing more than to watch him cum. He has said the magic words and given to me that which I _most desire_. Power. He's mine now and I am his. My Brother just earned himself his rightful place at my right hand. Mind you, _I have two hands_, two hands and _two brothers_. Now, isn't _that _convenient?

"Ohh, ahh, yes _Seraphina_! I think this is it! I think I'm _cumming_!" He yells, quite loudly. Between his sounds of pleasure and the squeaking of the bed, we don't notice that someone has used an unlocking rune and come silently into my room. It is at the exact moment when Jonathan finally starts shooting into me, that we hear someone loudly clear their throat and we both look over to see none other than our father and mother watching us.

"Oh goody, you're both here, saves me having to hunt _Jonathan_ down as well. Get yourselves dressed and meet us in my study in fifteen minutes and _not a moment after_. You can bask in the afterglow _later_. We need to discuss plans for your upcoming Lupine expeditions, so Jonathan, bring those blueprints I gave you. Oh and Seraphina, next time? Put a damned condom on your brother and maybe a locking rune on the door? I _may_ be scarred for life." Valentine smirks and Jocelyn stifles a laugh and they turn and leave the room. Huh, that was _special_.


	8. Chapter 8

Silver Starlight

Once Seraphina and I have been summoned to Father's study for our parental powwow, which, surprisingly, has nothing to do with our little tryst, we hustle to get there within the allotted fifteen minutes. When we arrive, Father and Mother are laughing to themselves about something, although they abruptly hush, as we enter the room. I remembered to bring the blueprints Father has asked me for, so I lay them out on the table now.

"Thank you Jonathan." He says.

"Yes Father." I reply. He doesn't appreciate flowery or long winded answers, just _yes, Father_ or _no, Father_ and such.

"Now, we have called you in here to discuss plans for the upcoming lupine expeditions. The two of you and your team will be starting out in Bangladesh. I assume, you have learned enough Bengali to get by over there?" He asks us.

"Ē'i āpani daẏā karē nā" Seraphina says. Father smiles at her.

"Ēṭā yathēṣṭa habē" He nods, in mild approval. "You will be starting out in a rural community which I have marked for you on this map. Our sources say that one of the larger werewolf packs has been making quite a nuisance of themselves in that area. When you are finished the slaughter, you will take the heads of their pack leader and his lieutenants and mount them, in plain sight, at the front of the institute in Dhaka.

"When you arrive in Bangladesh, you will phone a number that I've programmed into these phones for you. It will put you in touch with our scout there. I've recalled the Penhallows and Lightwoods from Idris (with the exception of Jia and Robert who I am happy to say, have been elected for the new consul and new inquisitor positions with an overwhelming majority of the council's vote and you know what that means). Now that they've accomplished what I need from them, there is no reason for their families to remain in Idris.

"The Lightwoods will be spearheading the vampire elimination team, beginning here in New York, similar to what you have done with the werewolves but the Penhallows will be scouting all of your lycanthrope targets prior to your team moving in. So, it is Patrick who will be your contact in Bangladesh and I expect you to be polite, he's one of my best operatives. He'll be staying a step ahead of your team, so you aren't going into any of this blind. After you have delivered your message in Dhaka, it'll be on to Singapore next.

"However, that is about the time you will need to step up your game. By then, word will be out that we are targeting the werewolf packs and 'visiting' the institutes, so you'll have to watch your backs. Fortunately for us, you will _only_ have to contend with the _local_ Shadowhunters in each area, since the council is now in _our pocket_ and will not be sending them any reinforcements. Even still, I want you to be careful. Now Jonathan, I am letting you run the show on this, but I need to be sure we are clear on something.

"Tell me, Jonathan. What is the number one weapon you have at your disposal?" He asks. _Ooh goody, I know this one_.

"Seraphina." I say, with a nod to her.

"Correct. _And if she's compromised_?" He questions. _Trick question, sneaky._

"I do not allow her to be compromised." I recite. We've obviously been over this line of questioning before.

"And if anyone poses a _threat_ to Seraphina?" He inquires.

"I eliminate them." I say without hesitation. _I mean, obviously Father, that's a no brainer!_

"Excellent, it would seem you are prepared for this."He smiles. "I'd like see the both of you back here, ready to go, in six hours' time. The rest of your team will be assembled by then and ready to accompany you. These blueprints are numbered chronologically. The first set is of the safe house where you will be staying. The second set is of the werewolf lair that you'll be invading, and the third set is of the Institute in Dhaka. If you have any problems with the Dhaka Shadowhunters, our inside man stationed there is a young fellow named Blake Blackwell, he's an Aussie lad, formerly of the Melbourne Enclave and he's Samuel's first cousin. Again, I don't have to remind you to foster good relations." He nods that we are dismissed for the time being.

"Before you take off, Jon, Sera, I have prepared a little parting gift for each of you. These backpacks are slash proof and waterproof so you can take them with you on all of your missions. There are supplies in them that you may not think to pack and some things that may be harder to find there. There is also room inside to add a few things of your own as well, since these will be your _only_ travel bags because you need to travel light for this excursion. You shall find everything else that you need at the safe house when you arrive and if there are ever any problems, again, you have Patrick's number (as well as Blake's), programmed into those phones your Father gave you. Patrick is your main contact though. If you need to contact Blake, be sure to speak in Circle Code, we can't afford that his cover should be compromised." Mother says to us, handing us the bags. I take mine and thank her for it.

"These are super cool, thank you Mother!" Sera says, taking a mental inventory of the contents of hers.

"You are welcome. We'll all be here to see you off, but I'm going to take a minute _now_ to be motherly and give you both goodbye hugs so that I'm tempted to do so in front of the rest of your team later. I know we are doing the right thing by sending you because it's for the good of the cause, but rest assured, I will miss you both every single day that you are gone. So will your Father and Jace, _although they are probably too proud to tell you so._ So, I speak for all of us when I say, we love you and good luck." She says, hugging each of us in turn.

We won't be coming home in between the different missions of the lupine hunt. So I can understand her desire to be sappy, since she won't see us again until our objective is complete. It will likely be at least several months. Or longer, since we're supposed to hit _all_ of the countries with a sizable werewolf population. From what I understand, practically the only place we _aren't _going is to _Idris_.

Father will be taking the heads of Maia Roberts and Praetor Scott to Alicante in person. He'll be displaying them in front of the house of the Council's werewolf representative; Lucian Graymark. Lucian used to be Father's own Parabatai, back when he was a Shadowhunter. But the unfortunate _sap_ got himself bitten and turned into a _mangy dog_. So now, he's the enemy. Sufficed it to say, Father also has a _personal_ score to settle with him as well.

When they were younger, Lucian had taken a liking to our Mother, and after his transformation into a werewolf, he was half crazed. And in his barely lucid state, he sought her out. Upon hearing that she wouldn't leave Father and run away with him, he rapped her. Father would have killed him then, but the pathetic mutt went into hiding and then all of Circle members had to flee Idris after the uprising, lest they be identified and punished for the deaths of all those filthy Downworlders.

At any rate, I think the reason we've begun with eliminating the werewolves first, has _a lot_ to do with Father wanting to intimidate Graymark, before, eventually, _torturing him to death_. Pair that with the fact that a werewolf also killed our grandfather, which is another story for another time, and yeah, all of this is _definitely_ personal for him. They dismiss us now and we leave with our packs to go get ready.

* * *

><p>"The moon is beautiful tonight." I say to Seraphina. We have finished getting ready and we still have a bit of time before we rally. Jace has been avoiding us all day because he sucks at goodbyes, although really, we all do. So, the two of us are standing out under the starlight, up on the widows walk, together, gazing up at the moonlit night. Our last few moments of peace before marching into battle so to speak.<p>

"It will be the same moon we see in Bangladesh." She smiles.

"True, but we'll probably be too busy to enjoy it." I sigh, resting my hands on her shoulders.

"There will be moments of downtime. And at the safe house we will be sharing a room, so there's that to look forward to." She smirks.

"Mmm, I like the way you think!" I laugh lightly, kissing her along the crevasse of her neck.

"Oh yeah, well I like the way you fuck!" She says, spinning around to face me, then grabbing fistfuls of my shirt and puling me abruptly against her. We're both knocked of balance by the suddenness of the gesture and thankfully, I recover fast enough to keep us from falling over the railing. It would have been a long way to fall and when I say I'm falling for Seraphina, I'd like it to mean other things, rather than plunging to our doom.

We both laugh with relief and take a step back from the railing. "Sorry, I got a little carried away there." She smiles, slightly flushed.

"You could say that again." I grin. "Don't worry, I saved you." I say.

"Just like you, always saving me from myself, Jon. I appreciate it, thank you."

"Don't you worry, Sweetheart. I will _always_ have your back."

* * *

><p>"You two all packed?" Jace asks us on our way back in. He is coming out of the training room, wiping sweat off his forehead with a towel. He's been in there most of the afternoon, avoiding us.<p>

"Yeah, we are. But I've still got room, want me to sneak you into my backpack?" Sera asks, embracing him with all her might and getting caught up in a rather intimate kiss.

"No thanks, I don't think I'd fit in there with all your sexy lingerie." He smirks.

"How did _you know_ I have sexy lingerie, did you go through my bag?" I grin.

"Nope, just happened to overhear our parents joking about how after they found you two, Mother took the liberty of throwing in some naughty little numbers for you and a whole lot of condoms for Jon. They didn't know I was standing there, obviously." He says, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Shit, I'm sorry man. I know the timing really sucks on all of this. I mean, you and Sera haven't really had any time together, since, well, you know. I just hope there are no hard feelings?" I ask. Sera had talked to Jace briefly, right after our encounter, just to let him know what had happened and find out for sure that this thing between us is still alright with him. She assured him that he's not in any danger of losing her. But that was on our way down to meet with our parents, so right after that was when we found out we would be leaving today. I don't think any of us expected this. It's come at a rather inconvenient time.

"No I'm cool. I'm truly grateful that Sera's gonna have someone there looking out for her who loves at much as I do, Jon. You and I are fine, man, I promise you. And actually, I'm going to be far worse with the whole issue of not having you here than I will with not seeing my girlfriend, obviously and I know you'll be feeling that loss too." He assures me.

"Yeah, I don't even know what the Clave would do if they found out that Father has ordered us off on separate missions for this long a time span. It'll be interesting to see what the effects are of this. And by interesting, I think I mean painful." I say with a grimace. The longest I've ever been away from Jace since we became Parabatai was three days and _even that _was almost unbearable.

"Nah, don't sweat it, man. You've got the portal princess on your team, if you're hurt in battle you can get back to me in about 5 seconds. And if anything happens on my end, I have the numbers for the phones Father gave you both, alright?" He says, trying to alleviate my concerns.

"Okay, well, we're still doing runes for one another before I leave, Jace, so let's go take care of that now." I say, pulling him down the hallway. "Sera, I'll meet you in the study when we're done." I call to her as we walk away.

"My two sexy boys are gonna take their shirts off and I don't get to watch?" She yells with a pout.

"Nah, you can't handle so much sexy at one time, Baby!" Jace yells back, teasing her.

"You'd be surprised to see just how much I could handle at once!" She yells, waggling her eyebrows at us.

"Did she just insinuate what I think..?" I ask Jace.

"Don't think about that right now, man. The last thing you need is to go marching off to battle with visions of threesomes dancing in your head." He laughs, as we sit down in my room.

"Yeah, you're right. But you can't tell me it wouldn't be hot double teaming her." I say, casually.

"No, you're right, I can't tell you that." He chuckles.

* * *

><p>Jace and I return to the study just after the last of my team has been ushered in and offered a drink by our parents. Everyone is here now and we are almost ready to head out. I am a ball of nervous energy because this is the biggest expedition I've ever been on, let alone been in charge of. I'm doing my best to play it cool, though.<p>

"There you are, Sir. Your father was just telling us that you and your sister are somewhat fluent in Bengali and you will be able to translate for the duration of our stay and handle any problems with the local mundanes there?" Blackwell asks me.

"Why yes, I don't believe we will have any problems in regards to the language." I say.

"Perfect, I'm glad to see Valentine's children have been following in his footsteps. They're rather large shoes to fill, as I'm sure you realize." Blackwell grins.

"Indeed they are. Fortunately for us, he has taught us well." I nod. And that's it for everyone's time to socialize, as now Father gathers us all for a last minute speech and he's such a charismatic speaker that he gets everyone all riled up and someone starts to sing our Circle anthem and everyone else joins in.

Seraphina opens the portal into the safe house in Bangladesh and everyone piles though it. We go last, so we have a brief moment to say our final goodbyes.

"I want you to never have less than _five steles_ on your person at all times, Sera." Our Mother insists, trying not to tear up. "And Jonathan, you take good care of my Baby girl, okay Son?" She says, hugging us each again although she said she wouldn't. At least everyone else has gone through the portal where they can't see her mini spectacle.

"And I want weekly progress reports from the both of you, and a Com rune conference as when you finish the mission in Bangladesh and every subsequent mission in turn." Father says. Thanks to one of Seraphina's newer runes, we can now communicate over long distances for a short period of time. It opens a com link between Seraphina and whoever she's attempting to contact and it lasts five minutes.

"Yes, Father, Mother, we will be following protocol to the letter, you needn't worry." Sera assures them and then turns to speak to Jace. "You know, I'm not sure if you realize this, but Jonathan isn't the only one who will be drawing strength from you on this trip of ours. Just knowing that you'll be here, waiting for us to come home, is what's going to drive me the most. I hope you know how much I love you, and that I couldn't do this without you, Jace." She says, embracing him one last time.

"And I hope _you know_, that if anything at all happens to you out there, I swear by the angel that I'm coming to hell to get you back from death himself, okay?" He says emphatically leaning his forehead against hers, looking her in the eyes.

"Who says I'd go _there_? It could be the _other place_!" She laughs.

"A merciless killer like yourself? That'd have to be one generous deity doing the judging!" He chuckles. "Now get your sexy ass through that portal before your team thinks you aren't coming. My feisty little red-headed assassin!" He says, spanking her good and hard on the bum, making her jump a little.

"Jace, I've told you, time and time again!" She pouts.

"I know, I know, 'It's not red…

"It's copper!" He and I both finish at the same time in our best impersonation of Seraphina.

"Now get going you two, or I'll push you through myself." He says, eyes secretly watering. He pulls us both in close for one final group hug and whispers, "Mizpah."

* * *

><p><strong>(Bengali translation is from Google translator and is a phonetic pronunciation of what they are saying.<strong>

**Seraphina says 'Does this please you?'****and Valentine replies 'It will have to suffice.' My apologies if there are any errors in the translation.)**


	9. Chapter 9

Golden Gifts

It's only been two damned days and I already miss them so much. I don't know what I'll do if I don't hear something soon. I've been having constant headaches and stomach pain straight through since Jon left. This is the furthest apart we've been since our Parabatai ceremony and my body isn't handling it so well. I wonder how he and Sera are faring right now. I am walking to the library where Father is waiting to speak with me. I think of all the things I could be doing with the two of them today if they were here right now. Making out with Sera, training with Jon. Oh well, maybe Father has something for me to take my mind off of it.

"Hello Jace, good of you to join me. I'll get right to the point. I trust that your schedule is clear for the next few days, other than your training sessions?" He asks me.

"Yes, Father. I take it you must have a mission for me then?" I ask, trying not to sound too excited, lest he retract the offer.

"Actually, I was hoping I could persuade you to join_ me_ on a mission of _mine_. I would like for you to accompany me to Idris when I take the pack leaders heads to Lucian Graymark. I need a reliable wingman on this job and since you're about as reliable as they come, I was hoping you'd have my back on this." Wow, that's high praise coming from Father! Plus I can't believe he is actually making it sound as though he needs my help. Father prides himself on never needing help from anyone. Maybe the fact that he's going to meet up with his former friend and current nemesis actually has him a bit concerned.

"When do we leave?" I ask. Father so rarely asks me to go out on real missions like this, so no way would I balk at the chance to do this one.

"This afternoon, if you can be ready? As I say, we may be gone a few days, so you'll need to pack a bag." He slightly smiles as if he is pleased I've agreed but trying not to show it.

"I'll go get ready." I say and nod to him before turning to leave.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, I am packed and ready and so is Father. We say our goodbyes to Mother who is not too keen on having her entire family away on missions but knows it's for the good of the cause.<p>

"You two had better come home to me in one piece, I'm telling you!" She huffs. Jocelyn Morgenstern can be one scary lady when she wants to and I for one am frightened at the edgy tone in her voice. But if there's one domestic skill our Father has, it's in knowing how to pacify our mother.

"Jocelyn, this will be child's play. I am only bringing Jace because I need someone to watch my back around Lucian, you understand that. Graymark won't try anything when there are two of us and one of him. That's why we are delivering our message to his home in Alicante and _not_ the pack's dwelling place in Brocelind Forest. I know from our sources in Idris that Graymark doesn't keep a guard at his home and that he lives by himself in the house kept for the werewolf representative. I've had one of our operatives plant a bug so that we will be able to gauge whether he is indeed alone and if for some reason he has anyone visiting him, we will simply bide our time. So you see, you have nothing to worry about." He smiles, taking her hands in his.

The only time we get to see Father's gentle side is when he's dealing with Mother. She only puts up with his aspirations because he has learned over the years how to put their romance first. Father would give up almost anything for the Circle's cause, anything except for our Mother. She truly means the world to him. She's sort of the one thing that keeps him grounded. He'd be an entirely different man if she hadn't stood by him all these years and I shudder to think what that would look like. They say their final goodbyes and then Father and I step through the Portal to Alicante.

* * *

><p>The Portal drops us off right in the Inquisitor's house because that's where we will be staying while we're here. Robert and Max are the only Lightwood's who're in town right now because the rest of the family are doing reconnaissance for the imminent Vampire exterminations. Max, I know, will be happy to see me. This is an important time in his young life because he turned twelve recently and has been preparing for his Parabatai ceremony to Tiberius Blackthorn. Since this is something that I've been through myself before, that's another reason I was pleased to be coming to Idris with Father. I'm hoping that while I'm here, I can impart a bit of my own wisdom.<p>

However, I don't think Max is at home right now, in fact I'm guessing he's probably spending the weekend with the Blackthorns because it looks as if Robert has the house to himself and it appears we've come at a bad time. The Inquisitor's Portal is located at the end of the upstairs hallway and so as we emerge from it the first door we walk past heading down the hall is an open bedroom. Within which, Robert Lightwood has Jia Penhallow bent over the bed and judging by their volume right now, they weren't expecting anyone to come barging in any time soon.

Father tells me to go wait in the Library while he announces our presence. I'm grateful that the library is only two doors over because I'm curious about the conversation they will have. I smirk to myself and wait for the yelling I'm sure will come. The first thing I hear is Father clearing his throat. "I imagine you never received my message today then Robert, am I right?" He says and it actually sounds like he's stifling a laugh.

"Hello Valentine, can't say as I did, no. I apologize, had I realized you were coming I would have prepared a more befitting welcome. Make yourself at home of course, we'll be down shortly." Robert says.

"Excellent. I have Jace with me as well. I dare say he may have been a bit _surprised _at your indiscretions." This time Father does laugh, which I must admit I find slightly offensive. He manages to make me sound like a naïve child as he says this.

"Well, I suppose the children would have discovered the Inner Circle eventually. Which reminds me, did my wife have any message for me the last time you saw her?" _What the…?_

"Two actually, she says 'use a condom' and she wanted me to ask why you don't own a single pair of silk boxers." He replies.

"By the Angel, Valentine! Tell me you haven't gotten Maryse addicted to _silk boxers_? I hate the way silk feels!"

"Good grief Robert, how can anyone hate the way silk feels? At any rate, I suppose you could consider it payback. After all if I recall, you were responsible for Jocelyn's dreadful cock ring phase." _Okay, all of this is far too much information and I seriously think my mind is blown!_

"Well when you look at it that way, I suppose I did have it coming." Robert laughs. "Oh and when you get downstairs, would you please put on a pot of tea?"

* * *

><p>And so, an hour later, I have finally managed to at least partially eradicate the image of our parents as swingers out of my poor brain. And Father is updating the Consul and Inquisitor (who are now both fully clothed, much to my relief) on the status of all The Circle's current projects.<p>

"It must have been difficult sending them off to Bangladesh. Jace, how are you fairing?" Jia asks me.

"I'll be alright. They can Portal back for short periods when the distance gets to be too much for Jon and I and that will also give us a chance to put fresh runes on, so it's not too bad." I say, downplaying the agony I've actually been in.

"I'm just grateful my own Parabatai is right here in Idris. I don't know how I'd manage if we had to be separated by half the world. Which reminds me Valentine, I have a report here for you from Michael. He dropped it off the other day." Robert says, going to his desk and retrieving a few sheets of paper and giving them to Father, who laughs.

"Who are you kidding Robert, that's only because you couldn't go without the sex!" Father chuckles.

"Don't be ridiculous Valentine… That's only part of the reason!" Robert grins, waggling his eyebrows. _Again people, with the too much information. Should I just burn my ears off now? If there's going to be much more of this I think I just might._

"Will you two knock it off already? You're traumatizing poor Jace! I'm sure he doesn't want to hear what a bunch of old people do between the sheets." _Thank you Jia!_

"Jia darling, we aren't _old people_." Father pouts.

"When you were nineteen, what did you think of people in their forties?" She asks.

"I suppose I thought they were ancient, point taken. I'm sorry Son and you're welcome to leave us old folks to ourselves for a while if you have some friends around here you would like to meet up with. There won't be anything for you to do today. I want to head to Graymark's early tomorrow since sources say he often goes out for the evening." Father smiles, he doesn't have to tell me twice, I do have several friends that I'm anxious to see.

* * *

><p>I ring the doorbell at the Blackthorn Manor, expecting one of the adults to answer the door. Instead it's one of the little ones. It takes me a minute to register which one, since most of the younger ones look so much alike. It's Drusilla, I think. Tiberius is the only one with black hair in the family and Helen and Mark are both blondes but the rest of them are all the spitting image of their parents. There was a rumor going around a while back that Helen and Mark had faerie blood (because their ears are pointy) but The Circle tested them and there isn't a drop in either of them, thankfully or I wouldn't have the pleasure of knowing them. The Circle doesn't exactly allow Downworlders, even in part.<p>

No, I have no idea where they got there blonde hair from, although after hearing the conversations at the Inquisitor's house this afternoon, I suppose their father could be anyone in Valentine's Inner Circle really. Although, I can't think of any of them that have golden blonde… hair. _Oh shit._ Now I just have to know, I need to find out! But how? It isn't the type of thing you can just ask someone. 'Say, excuse me Mr. Blackthorn but did you happen to loan out your wife to a certain blonde Circle member to have unprotected sex with, say about nine months prior to the birth of your two eldest children, per chance?' No, that isn't the kind of thing you can just come right out and say!

_I've got it!_ I can just get a strand of hair from both Mark and Helen and ask Seraphina to create some sort of DNA matching rune. Now the only tricky part will be getting the hair. And apparently while I have been thinking all of this, Dru has just been standing there staring at me. Meanwhile the other kids have all begun flocking to see who is at the door. I get a hug from both Helen and Mark (their usual MO) and a high five from Max and the rest of the smile, nod or wave.

"Drusilla, can you please put your tongue back in your mouth and let poor Jace inside? I know he's beautiful, but that's no excuse to be rude." Mark laughs. The poor little eleven year old girl turns beet red and Helen swats Mark for embarrassing their sister. However it worked, as I am now thankfully being ushered inside. I laugh to myself at the predictability of it because girls everywhere react the same way to my stunning looks and charismatic charm.

"Now, now, Mark. You better not let Alec Lightwood catch you calling me beautiful or he might have cause to _divorce you_." I laugh.

"He _told_ you? I thought we were supposed to be a secret!" Mark exclaims indignantly.

"Relax! He didn't tell me. He told Isabelle, because he tells his sister everything. And of course Isabelle told Seraphina and Aline, because she tells her two best friends everything. And Seraphina told me, and probably Jon, because she tells her two boyfriends everything. So don't come down on Alec, he technically only told one person." I chuckle, enjoying how flushed this conversation is making poor Mark.

"If it makes you feel any better, I know the only person Aline told was me, and I already knew, because you told me yourself." Helen smiles at Mark. "So Alec didn't do anything you didn't do yourself, the only difference is that_ his_ sister has a bigger mouth!"

"Right, and I'm gonna take this opportunity to throw the spotlight off of myself and back onto Jace. What did you mean just now when you made reference to Seraphina's two boyfriends?" He asks, looking at me curiously. The three of us have moved out of ear shot of the little kids, as we usually do when we get together and are now sitting in Mark's room.

"Yeah, as of the last few days Sera's been seeing Jon as well as me." I sigh not out of jealousy, but because talking about them is reminding me of how much I miss them both right now.

"Oooh, that's gotta be crappy timing, they're off on the lupine hunt now, aren't they?" Helen asks.

"Yup, and I can't even tell you how hard it is to have them away right now. I am seriously hoping they check in soon, before I go stir crazy." I huff. Mark moves so that he's sitting behind me and starts rubbing my shoulders. He's surprisingly good at it and I can feel the tension and the stress melting away as he kneads the knots out. "Mmm, that feels nice." I breathe deeply, relaxing further.

"You should know he's only doing that to get you into bed, Jace." Helen smirks.

"Oh, is that true Mark?" I say, feeling disappointed.

"It wasn't the _only_ reason!" He defends. I stifle a laugh as he gets all pouty.

"Look Mark, as nice as that felt, I'm afraid you're wasting your efforts on me. I'm with Seraphina and that's not about to change."

"Right, as if she isn't off fucking Jonathan as we speak." He reminds me.

"I know that, but I didn't tell her she could be with Jon in the interest of expanding my own horizons! I just wanted her to be happy and she happens to be in love with both of us. Besides you, my friend, are with Alec Lightwood, or do you need to be reminded? And Alec and I are friends." _Not to mention the fact that you just might be my brother. Although I suppose that's never stopped Sera._

"Oh please! Alec and I aren't _exclusive!_ In fact, I know for certain that he recently bumped uglies with a warlock." Mark insists.

"Oh no Blackthorn, you did_ not _just say that about a Lightwood? The Lightwood family are devoted Circle members! Alec would not bang a dirty Downworlder, Mark. For Raziel's sake, have a little more faith in him than that!" I exclaim.

"Oh for crying out loud, I didn't say he made love to him and sent him roses, Jace! In fact I doubt the 'dirty Downworlder' in question had much of a say in the matter if you catch my drift. Alec can be a little rough even with me and I'm someone he _loves_. But all of this is entirely beside the point because what I was saying is that I am a free agent, not a kept man. I can be with whoever I want. And so can you." Mark says.

"Maybe we should make a brochure for The Circle that says something to that effect. 'Come hob nob with the cream of the Shadowhunter crop; Join The Circle of Raziel where you're free to fuck around!" I yell, a little too loudly.

"Jace, what's gotten into you?" Helen asks gently, afraid of setting me off again.

"Oh nothing much, I just found out this afternoon that all of our families have been wife swapping for who the fuck knows how long. Apparently that's one of the 'secret traditions' of the Inner Circle." I grimace.

"Oh, that explains a lot actually." She says, mulling it over.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Well yeah, I mean, have you ever noticed how all of the Inner Circle are so very formal 90% of the time, yet so _very informal _when they're talking to each other?" Hmm. When I actually think about it, I guess she's right. I look over at Mark and I can see his wheels might be turning in the same direction mine did.

"How _long_ have they been that way, Jace?" He asks, speaking slowly as if puzzling it out.

"That, my friend, is a very good question, isn't it?" I say, the corners of my mouth turning slightly up.

"What are you two on about?" Helen asks.

"Our _hair_, Helen, haven't you ever wondered?" Mark asks her. "Neither of our parents are blondes." He says softly.

"But neither are any of the other Inner… by the Angel! _Jace_?" She asks looking at me wide eyed as she's finally figured it out. "Could we… I mean, is it possible?"

"I don't know, but I promise you both I'm going to find out." I say, happy to have this off my chest.

"Okay, but, can I retract my offer to sleep with you until we get to the bottom of this?" Mark pleads.

"Aww, what's the matter Marky? Afraid of a little incest?" I bat my eyelashes coyly and make exaggerated kissy faces. To which he whips a pillow at my head and changes the subject. It's fun to be me.

* * *

><p>The mission the next day is looking like it'll be quick and easy. Father has been listening in on the bug at Lucian's since dawn. There hasn't been a single noise, other than when the clumsy dog dropped a dish and then proceeded to swear about it, so things are looking good. Father had Seraphina give him what she calls one of her Airalyze runes, before they left. It basically stops you in the middle of what you're doing and paralyzes you for a few minutes, which means that as long as we can get face to face with him, Father can stop Lucian in midair if he decides to charge us and he will have no choice but to listen to what his former Parabatai has to say.<p>

So we take the Portal from the Inquisitor's house to just outside the werewolf's house and run a perimeter check before entering through the back door which, our source has assured us will be unlocked. As we enter, we hear singing coming from an upstairs room. Father nods that it's Lucian singing and we head up the stairs stealthily and silently thanks to our assortment of runes. We take our positions on other side of the doorway where the singing is drifting from.

Father signals me to enter the room on three and then he steps inside unnoticed. "Hello old friend." Father smiles and Lucian jumps up from the bed where he was reading a book, immediately taking a defensive stance.

"Valentine." He growls.

"In the flesh. Did you miss me?" Father smirks.

"Not particularly, have you come here to kill me?" Lucian asks.

"No, not just yet. I actually have a couple of gifts for you, would you like to come and take a look?"

"What could you possibly have for me?" Lucian hesitantly steps forward, still on the defensive.

"These." Father says, pulling out the first head. "This one is your old friend Praetor Scott. The New York Praetor House and all of its occupants, I am proud to say have finally been eliminated." And with that little piece of news, Lucian starts to change. Before he can go all wolf-man on us, Father uses Sera's rune and immobilizes him mid shift. He can still hear us and move his eyes, but that's it. "Now, as I was saying, they're all dead. And this… is your other present." He says, pulling out Maia's head. "The New York wolf pack went down a little too easily if you ask me. I'm told my team barely even broke a sweat killing them. And somewhere in the world right now, another nasty little pack of rabid mutts are meeting the same fate as we speak. So you see, I'm not here to kill you, Lucian. I'm here to gloat." Father smiles and then turns to me.

"Jace, how many minutes until this handy little rune wears off?" He asks me.

"Most likely around ten, but it could be as few as six." I say.

"Well then, we'd better be on our way shortly. I will just say that I don't plan to stop until every single werewolf on the planet is dead and I am saving the best for last, Lucian. So I won't be back to kill you, until you are the last living member of your despicable species. And then, all of humanity will be safe from your kind and their filthy curse. Just think Lucian. If someone had thought to exterminate these terrible beasts decades ago, then you'd still be a Shadowhunter and you and I would still be friends. I'm doing you a favour, Lucian. This miserable existence of yours, why it's hardly any way to live. You ought to thank me when I finally plunge my silver blade into your chest after all is said and done, old _friend_." And with that, he motioned to me to get our Portal ready.

Seraphina gave us a portable Portal. It's a long skipping rope with half of the Portal rune drawn on each handle, so that when you put the two handles together, the circle of rope becomes a Portal. Which Father does now and motions me to step through it. After I do, he follows suit, pulling the rope through after us.

* * *

><p>We land in the Inquisitor's house and Father speaks to me while putting the rope away. "You may have some downtime here this afternoon. I have an appointment at the Consul's house I need to get to. Max should be arriving home this afternoon from the Blackthorns so you'll have company. Robert is out on business."<p>

I laugh. "By appointment, I'm assuming you mean you're going over there to have sex with Jia Penhallow?"

"Clever boy, nothing gets by you Jace. Yes, that is exactly what I'm doing. But worry not, your Mother knows. And is probably doing something similar herself back home, what with having the entire house to herself and all." He laughs.

"Father, were the Inner Circle always this way?" I ask, not able to keep my curiosity at bay. He picks up on my reasoning right away.

"You mean, were we all monogamous or not back when our children were born? No, we were not, though it was mostly always safe sex. At any rate, you needn't worry about it. You are the spitting image of Stephen Herondale, just as Jonathan is the spitting image of me. Seraphina, of course is a wild card, since she looks so much like her mother, but it doesn't really matter. She'll always be my daughter regardless of whether it's by blood or not." He smiles.

"And what about the Blackthorn children? They don't all look like Andrew, that's for sure." I ask, not sure what answer I'm hoping for.

"Oh is _that _what this is about? Come now my Son, aren't the Morgensterns family enough for you after all these years?" Well he's guessed it, but that's not even remotely why I want to know.

"It isn't _that_ Father. You know as well as I do that you and Mother and Jon and Sera will always be my family. It's just that I've always felt a sort of kinship to Helen and Mark and I'm wondering if that could be the reason." I ask.

"It very well could be. And if you follow further down that little rabbit trail, Tiberius is the spitting image of Robert, which could explain his closeness with Max. So I suppose it's possible that a certain Blackthorn matriarch, God rest her beautiful soul, may have had an aversion to birth-control. But when you get right down to it, does it really matter? The Blackthorns aren't only a family because of who their parents are, they are a family because they choose to love and care for one another. Just as you are our son despite the fact that Stephen and Céline gave birth to you. Understand?"

I smile. "You're right, of course. I am still curious though and I probably always will be but it's just my curious nature Father, not out of any desire for things to be different." I assure him.

"I know that. And if it's something you really feel you need closure on, have Seraphina create a rune to find out. I'm sure she'd be happy to learn a new ability. Although I suppose it might lead her to question her own parentage, and I'd hate it if I ever lost her." He sighs.

"Oh come Father, Seraphina is a much of a Morgenstern as it gets. She would never forsake you. You know that." I smile.

"I know, it's just a little nerve wracking to think about, that's all." He shakes his head as if to shake the thoughts away. "Now you'll have to excuse me. There is a beautiful lady expecting me just down the lane and I'd be remiss to keep her waiting." And just like that, Father was back to his normal self, all wistfulness and insecurities already long forgotten.


	10. Chapter 10

Copper Confusion

Jonathan and I stumble into our bedroom at the safe house after our second day of werewolf reconnaissance. Patrick has given us the pack's location of course, but we still had to get closer and find out their numbers before we attack them tomorrow. We've reported to our team that their pack is about thirty strong and we are only ten. But we're ten of the best fighters The Circle has to offer and we have excellent weapons and gear, not to mention my runes, so we should be alright. Jonathan barely waits until we're inside the room to start undressing me, which I'm ready for, since he's been undressing me with his eyes all day and I'm super horny by this point.

"I can't wait to taste you!" He says, tugging my pants off and throwing them across the room. He lays me down on the bed and proceeds to pull my panties off with his teeth. Then he begins making me moan and I'm thankful for the silence rune on the door. I can feel a flush creep up my cheeks and soon I'm approaching my peak. Just as I begin to orgasm, the wall beside the bed begins to shimmer and I realize while I'm riding out the waves of pleasure that Jace must have Portalled in because he is currently materializing in this very room as I come down off of my high.

"Jace?" I ask

"Did you just fucking call me Jace, Sera?" Jon asks, sounding upset.

"No Jon, Jace is _here_, look!" And I point across the room to where Jace is standing.

"Holy shit! He _is _here!" Jon grins, walking over to him and giving him a hug. "About fucking time you showed up, I'm in agony how about you?"

"Did you just come to see us or is something wrong? You don't look so good." I ask. Jace still hasn't said anything and he hasn't attacked me with a barrage of kisses or even thrown his arms around me and he barely hugged Jon.

"Seraphina, something's wrong here. I don't feel better." Jon says.

"What do you mean Jon?" I ask.

"I mean, Jace is here and yet, I don't feel better." Jon says, now glaring at Jace. And now he does something totally unexpected. He pulls Jace's sleeve up and it takes me a minute to realize what he's doing, before I realize, there's no Parabatai rune! "Who the fuck are you, and why do you look like Jace?" Jon asks him.

"Would you believe, I'm an alien and I abducted him?" Jace asks.

"No, I wouldn't believe that, now tell me what the fuck is going on!" Jon glares at him.

"Alright, I will. But can you both please put some clothes on first?" Jace asked.

"Yeah, we can do that." I say gently, trying to calm Jon down. And we both proceed to get dressed so that we can find out what the hell is going on here.

* * *

><p>"So, you come from another world?" Jon asks.<p>

"Yup." Jace says.

"A world in which I died?" Jon scoffs. This is the part I really can't get over. Apparently this alternate dimension version of me that this Jace, who is so very obviously not our Jace, is in love with killed her own brother. I so can't wrap my head around why anyone with a brother like Jonathan would feel the need to commit fratricide.

"Yep." Jace answers.

"And _she_ killed me?" He says, motioning to me, which I personally take offense to. I mean it wasn't me, per se.

"Uh huh." Jace sighs obviously not pleased we're going over all of this again.

"But she feels bad about it?" Well that proves she's not a complete idiot.

"You bet." He nods.

"And so you want to find another Jonathan from another world to replace the brother that she killed?" I chime in.

"That's basically the gist of it, yeah." He smiles, pleased that we understand, although I'm not sure I do.

"Wow, dude, you're fucking whipped." Jon laughs.

"No, I just love her very much and I'd do anything for her." Aww, that's sweet!

"Well I hope that includes dying for her cuz this random world hopping shit is probably gonna get you killed bro." Ugh, Jon! Seriously?

"I would die for her, if I had to. But I am hoping it won't come down to that." Yeah, no kidding!

"Yeah well, let's hope not. So, you say in your world her name is Clary, the fuck is that all about?" Yes! Finally one I know the answer to that Jon doesn't.

"Is it short for Clarissa?" I ask.

"Yeah it is." Jace smirks.

"How the fuck did you know that?" Jon huffs.

"Mother told me her and Father used to fight about my name. She wanted to call me Clarissa and he wanted to call me Seraphina. Father won." I grin.

"Well, apparently he lost in _his_ world." Jon says, nodding to Jace.

"Umm actually, in my world Jocelyn left Valentine when she was pregnant with Clary. Clary was raised as mundane until her teenage years. Jocelyn's actually married to Luke now, although you would most likely know him as Lucian Graymark?"

"What the fuck kind of woman marries her rapist?" Jon spits.

"Oh, umm wow, that never happened in our world. Luke's a decent guy in our world." Jace defends, taken aback.

"Well in _ours_ he's a dirty Downworlder, so let's not talk about him." Jon grimaces.

"Oh, there's still a Circle in your world then?" Jace asks, not meeting our eyes anymore.

"Isn't there in yours? Jon, I don't know if we should be talking to this guy, I don't think he's loyal. Maybe we should just kill him?" I say, starting to get the impression this whole thing is a bad idea.

"Sera, we can't kill him, okay? _He's Jace_. He might be from a fucked up world that doesn't know what's good for them, but he's still Jace. I'm not gonna kill him."

"Fine then,_ I_ will!" I say, and lunge at the bastard, dagger in hand. Unfortunately Jon notices a little too quickly.

"Sera, stop, Sera, calm down!" He says, restraining me and keeping me from going for Jace. Fratricide is starting to look a little better right now. I do the only thing I can do, since Jonathan won't let go of me.

"I hereby render unconditional obedience to the Circle and its principles... I will be ready to risk my life at any time for the Circle, in order to preserve the purity of the bloodlines of Idris, and for the mortal world with whose safety we are charged." By the time I finish reciting the loyalty oath; Jace has sprinkled some sparkly blue liquid on our windowsill and turned it into a portal somehow. Ugh, he must have had a nasty warlock helping him! Anyway he's stepped through it and is gone now. I start to calm down a little.

"That was messed up." Jon says, relaxing his hold on me as we watch the Portal turn back into a regular window.

"Yeah no kidding." I say.

"Let's not tell anyone that happened, okay?" Jon asks. I can see where he's coming from, they'd think we were guano crazy.

"Yeah, okay, except maybe Jace?" I plead.

"Okay fine, but _just_ Jace." Jon nods.

"You bet, and I think we should go see him tomorrow after the mission, don't you?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'll need runes by then, not to mention some relief from this awful Parabatai pain." Jon sighs. And I kiss him as we fall back onto the bed to finish what we started before we were so rudely interrupted.


	11. Chapter 11

***Warning! This Chapter contains extreme violence of a psychotic nature and is not for the faint of heart!***

Silver Speed

Well we tear through our first werewolf mission in Bangladesh easily enough. After all of our recon it is no problem to lead our team into the werewolf camp and exterminate them… the only issue? Their six strongest lieutenants aren't around at the time of the attack. They arrive home _after_ we have given the rest of the team the all clear to head back through the portal to base while Seraphina and I begin cleaning up the area, disposing of the bodies by burning them except for the pack leader's head which is to be sent back to Father for his collection.

Just as we are burning the last few corpses, a male werewolf speaking Bengali rounds the corner and sees the carnage. He says something that roughly translates into 'we've been invaded!' and charges at us as the other five come running to see what's going on. Seraphina does not have her silver blade out and he charges her first. She has exactly enough time to rune herself invisible and sidesteps him as she disappears from his line of sight. So he charges at me instead.

I have no interest in becoming werewolf chow, so I slice his throat open with my silver dagger and throw his lifeless body in the path of the next wolf barreling toward me. He stumbles, catching his dead friend and it gives me a moment to dispatch the third. Meanwhile Seraphina has dispatched the other three and is just reappearing from her invisibility rune. She is holding the wolf that I tripped in her arms in what looks like a lovers embrace but she is actually just keeping him still while she cuts off his claws.

"What are you doing?" I ask her. "Torturing him for information or something?"

"No _please! _He doesn't know anything of value. I'm just taking spoils. I figured if I start collecting a bunch of claws to bronze, I can string them on a necklace and they'd look pretty cool! I also want to do the same thing with vampire fangs, except, I think those will look better as bracelets. I've been toying with the idea of starting a Clave fashion line, there are a ton of Downworlder spoils that can be recycled and made into other things! I think that gossamer faerie wings would make some kick ass shower curtains and the phrase 'warlock skin skirts' has a really nice ring to it. Especially, since they come in so many bright colours, although if I want to do stuff like that I will need to hook up with an excellent tanner and a seamstress as well." She grins.

"You do realize that he's still _alive _while you're taking his fingernails off, right? That's not a corpse you're playing with, it's still breathing." I prompt, hoping she has at least some semblance of remorse or something.

"Psh! Please! If you can call that breathing, I mean it sounds gasping erratically to me. Sheesh, you'd think for such big bad wolf boys they'd be able to stomach a bit more pain. It's kinda pathetic if you ask me. Anyway, is there anything you want before I burn him alive, Jon? His pants are kinda sweet looking, but I doubt they'd fit you, he's a little on the bulky side. Too many sheep I bet. Oh, there's a pile over there for you to look through of the stuff I took from the corpses I burned. What did you do with your pile? I really liked that bracelet on one of the she-wolves but I think she was one of the ones you burned." She says, like she's asking me where we should go for lunch.

"Umm… Sera? I don't take spoils." I say trying not to look as squeamish as I feel.

"What? Why not? They're ours for the taking, Jon! These mutts shouldn't even be permitted to _have_ belongings. They aren't civilised. They're not even people!" She pouts as if my not taking spoils, is somehow offending her.

"Since when do you even take spoils? You didn't in New York." I remind her.

"Silly Jon, this is the first time our missions haven't been strictly time sensitive and that we haven't had the rest of our team with us. I hate to say it Jon but a lot of those guys are pansies. They just don't have what it takes for this line of work. You need to be able to revel in it. So… come and revel in it with me. We can sing campfire songs while we light him up and listen to him howl!" She laughs as if she seriously wants to do just that. If she were anyone other than Valentine Morgenstern's daughter, I would be having her committed for talking like that. Instead, I just have to remember, that crazy, comes with the inheritance.

And Sera will probably be running the whole fucking Clave one day and having everyone bowing down to her like some modern day goddess. She'll probably expect me to be the Ares to her Enyo. If Jace knows what's good for him, I hope he'll run in the opposite direction. After all, there's no reason we _both _need to go down in flames with her when she finally decides to light the match. Speaking of the match, I am interrupted from my depressing thoughts when I realize she's singing 'One Tin Solder' in front of the werewolf's funeral pyre, although he isn't quite dead yet. And then I see it.

"What. is. that. Sera?" I ask, knowing exactly what it is.

"A marshmallow Jon, do you want one?" She asks, as she thrusts the metal skewer deeper into the burning coals.

"Um, no, that's alright. No thanks. I'm good." I say, _because I just lost my appetite._

* * *

><p>When we come back through the Portal, most of our team have gone out to celebrate the success of the mission. I don't much feel like celebrating though until I see who is standing in the living room. Of course, after what happened the last time we thought he had popped in for a visit, the first thing I do is roll up his sleeve to make sure he still has his Parabatai rune. And yes, it's really him this time! We both run over to ambush him with hugs, talking a mile a minute.<p>

He laughs at our eagerness and tries to get us to slow down so he can understand what we're saying. Eventually after Sera and I have talked his ears off, he begins to tell us about his trip to Idris, (which he is technically still on).

"So, let me get this straight, our parents and all of our friend's parents have been having sex with each other's spouses since they were teenagers? Did you ask them when the fuck do _we_ get to start doing that with our _own_ friends?" Sera asks because, of course she'd be looking for a way to profit from this, as with everything else.

"No, but I'm pretty sure that's why they just laughed it off about you and Jon. Why, Sera? Do you have the burning desire to go around fucking all the boys of The Circle?" He asks, always one for getting right to the point with her.

"Well, yeah if it is what is expected of us. And I mean, who's to say it has to be limited to just the_ boys, _Jace?" She grins, obviously hatching a bunch of kinky ideas in her depraved little mind right now. I decide to put her in her place.

"Yes, well, you know if it works that way, then it works both ways, right? If you get to be promiscuous, then by all means so do Jace and I." I say, thinking that will shut her up.

"Okay, sweet deal!" She says, her face lighting up, "Do you think I can watch while you two double-team Isabelle maybe? That'd be hot!"

Some days… I wonder if my darling little Sister even _has_ boundaries.


End file.
